1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to defoaming detergent additives especially suitable for use in automatic dishwashing machines. The defoaming detergent additives are mixtures of a certain nonionic surfactant and a bleached tallow acid phosphate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Preventing the formation of foam in automatic dishwashing machines is necessary in order for the machines to provide maximum cleaning efficiency. It is known that the formation of foam can be minimized by using dishwashing detergents containing defoaming additives. These additives are mixtures of low foaming nonionic surfactants and alkyl acid phosphates. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,314,891 and 4,070,298. It is also known that hydrogen peroxide or other bleaching agents may be combined with the phosphoric acid ester or with the mixture in order to bleach or lighten the color of the additive to make it more attractive. Although such teachings are known, there is still a need to improve the efficiency of automatic dishwashing machines by developing improved defoaming additives.